


Soft Evenings

by Paranalia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first transformer fic ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranalia/pseuds/Paranalia
Summary: Thunderclash looked up at his flaming lover and smiled a sweet smile before greeting him. “Good evening Rodimus, how has your day been?”—————First fic here in ao3! Give me some feedback!





	Soft Evenings

Rodimus scraped his pedes as he tiredly walked back to his habsuite. No, his and Thunderclashs habsuite. It’s still strange to think of them together, just a few cycles ago he had hated thunderclash with all his spark and now he’s filled with a warm feeling when he sees him. Rodimus couldn’t tell you when the feeling changed. Maybe when Thunderclash supported one of his plans when so many others would say he’s fragged in the head and that it’s a crazy idea. Who cares though when it started, all that matters is that he wouldn’t change it for the world. Frag he wouldn’t change it for all the matrix’s in the galaxy. 

He punched in the code to his shared habsuite and shuffled his way in. Thunderclash was sat on the plush sofa, they had picked up from the last planet, with a datapad in his servo. 

The pad was probably one of the books that one of the many bots aboard the lost light had recommended to the large mech to occupy himself with as he couldn’t do much with his worsening spark injury. 

The door swished close behind Rodimus, alerting the other mech to his presence. 

Thunderclash looked up at his flaming lover and smiled a sweet smile before greeting him. “Good evening Rodimus, how has your day been?”

Rodimus dragged himself over to the sofa and flopped down onto it before putting his helm into Clash’s lap. “Same old, same old..”

“That bad huh?” Thunderclash inquired softly as he put the datapad down onto the arm of the sofa and began stroking the primes helm.

Rodimus relaxed into the ministrations for a few moments before huffing. “Megatron grumped at me about unfinished datapads that I have to do and Ultra Magnus gave me a lecture about correct grammar for the datapad I HAD finished!! It’s like I can’t do anything right.” He pouted and crossed his arms immaturely. He definitely looked like an upset sparkling.

Thunderclash gave a soft chuckle before giving Rodimus’ helm a gentle kiss. “You know they just want what’s best for you..” he began rubbing the primes audial in hypnotising circles.

Rodimus relaxed yet again. “I know but I wished they’d get off my spinal strut.” He vented a soft puff of air and he relaxed further into the rubbing, tensed cabling coming loose.

“You know they won’t” Thunderclash replied softly.

Rodimus let out a small chuckle. “Yeah I guess so.” He smiled up at the gaudily painted bot, optics shining with affection.

“Love you ‘clash.” He murmured gently to the mech, each syllable filled with love as he looked up at him.

Thunderclash pressed a soft kiss to Rodimus’ lip plates and softly murmured back with as much love “Love you too Rodimus” 

The pair just continued to sit and lay there with their fields filled with love and affection for eachother. The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing a transformer fanfic and first time posting here in ao3! I hope it’s good :))


End file.
